ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildmutt (Earth-68)
This is the version of Wildmutt that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Wildmutt '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. When used by GIR, he is green instead of orange. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Beast Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Wildmutt. Weaknesses Same as canon Wildmutt. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Wildmutt was unlocked when a vulpimancer was scanned in Basic Training (John Smith 10). By John * Advanced Training (first appearance) (accidental transformation) * Ultimate Evolution(goes Ultimate) * Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) * It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) (cameo) * John 10,000 (episode) * Chip Off the Block * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 (goes Ultimate) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) * Leaf 12 * Corruption (John Smith 10) * Trapped (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) By John * Lestava Castle (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch * Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John * Reasoning (John Smith 10) (x2) * The Labyrinth * Journey to the Underworld (goes Ultimate) * Underground Spacewalker In John's Mind * Battle of the Mind By John * White Lotus (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) * Preparing for War (by clone 2) * Asami (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) * The Grid Omniverse * Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Animo Crackers (John Smith 10) * Return of the Corrodium * Knight of Republic City * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Wildmutt is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Mind Games (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Wildmutt first appears in the wild, attacking John and Kai. In Wild * Hunting By John * Stranded (JSXFF) * Gold Saucer * Forgotten Capital * Illusions * Invasion of Midgar * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Wildmutt is one of Ryder's original 10. He has shown to be unable to ride a motorcycle, but can do so if the autopilot's on. Appearances * Rev it Up (first appearance) * Don't Fear the Repo * Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) * On the Hunt (Ryder 10) * Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) * Pet Project (Ryder 10) (cameo) * The Visitor (Ryder 10) * Ultimate Weapon (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 1 (Ryder 10) * Fame (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Goat Foo) * Realm of Reality * Hunt for the Grey * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Wanderer By 16 year Ryder * Ryder 10 Returns (first re-appearance) * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) By 18 year Ryder * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) * Caught in the Web of a Maniac By Skurd * Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper (head only) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 uses Wildmutt to fight Dalek-Malware. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl By Samurai * No Strings on Me Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Wildmutt is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 0 This version of Wildmutt is used by GIR, wielding cyan Omnitrix color. It is green, and can talk. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Wildmutt is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by GIR, he has green fur and can talk in a Scooby Doo like manner. By GIR * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course By Samurai * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones By Ryder * The Imperfect By Ben * The Transmogrification of Xion Beast Man (John 23: Megaman) Beast Man is the version of Wildmutt to appear in Dimension 23, used by Protoman. He wears the red Proto-tech armor, and wields the Proto Shield. Appearances * Cyber Terror Trivia * When used by GIR, he has green fur instead of orange. This is based off GIR's dog costume. ** He can also speak, talking like Scooby Doo. See also * Wildrot * Swampmutt * BeastMan Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Animal Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Orange Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania